Legenden der Aldor/1-2
Der Scharlachrote Morgen (Tribute to Iskarien Lighthammer) "Zaudert nicht! Für Lordaeron und den Kreuzzug!" Schallte es über die brennenden Felder Havenaus. Jedoch kaum mehr als ein leises Fiepsen, welches unter dem dröhnenden Gebrüll der anrückenden Untoten niederging. Mehr noch als nur hirnloses Ghulgezücht, sondern die neue Elite des Lichkönigs, die Todesritter zu Hunderten, die sich wie eine dunkle todbringende Flut über die Stadt ergoss. Wo sie wandelten welkte das Gras, krümmte sich der Boden und da erhoben sich die Toten Soldaten um als Perversion des edler Kämpfer, die sie einst waren, wieder aufzuerstehen. Doch wenn nicht der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug, wer sonst, sollte sich den Untoten noch in den Weg stellen? Wer sonst sollte die Menschen und das Land noch vor den seelenlosen Monstern des Verräterprinzen beschützen wenn nicht sie! "Bemannt die Wälle!" brüllte einer der Hauptmänner, nicht ahnend dass dies seine letzten Worte sein sollten, ehe der knöcherne Frostwyrm ihn in der Mitte zerteilte. Warmes Blut spritzte den nur wenige Meter entfernten Bogenschützen auf der Mauer über die Rüstung, welche krampfhaft versuchten mit den nahezu winzig im Vergleich zur Bestie wirkenden Pfeilen, das Monster vom Himmel zu holen. Asche und Erde wirbelte auf, als die stählernen Geschosse der Kanonenrohre auf den wüsten Feldern aufschlugen und sogleich Dutzende Ghule zerfetzen. Lang nicht genug um die Angreifer zurückzutreiben oder merklich zu dezimieren. Zu groß war der Ansturm auf die Barrikaden, ehe selbige brachen. "Sie dürfen nicht durchbrechen! Stopft das Loch! Für das Licht und für LORDAERON!" Schrie Iskarien, bevor er sein blutverschmiertes Schwert aus dem Leib der Monstrosität zog und wie ein wahnsinniger brüllend in die entstandene Lücke in der Mauer stürmte. "Hebt die Schilder und verteidigt euch!" Befahl er seinen Männern, welche sich nun aufopfernd gegen die Untoten Horden warfen. Leben für Leben, versuchten die verzweifelten Menschen die sabbernden und faulenden Feinde am Durchbruch zu hindern. Splitternde Geschosse, ätzender Rauch und schweliges Feuer stiegen über der Frontlinie auf. Mehr als nur die gequälten Todesschreie der Kreuzzügler. Es war das lärmende Sterben eines Volkes. Ungeachtet der Pfeile und eitrigen Klauen, welche an seinem Gesicht vorbeizogen, stemmte sich Iskarien einmal mehr gegen einen der Todesritter, ihn sogleich mit dem Schwert durchbohrend, ehe er ihn samt seines Ghuls mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb enthauptete. Ein Untoter nach dem Andern fiel seiner Klinge zum Opfer. Doch für jeden Ghul der fiel, rückten Dutzende nach. Es war aussichtslos. Der Lordpaladin richtete seinen Blick nach vorne, nach Atem ringend, das Schwert kraftlos in den Händen, während der Himmel sich bereits unter dem Schatten der Nekropole verdunkelt hatte und tausende Gargyolen wie Vögelschwärme im Herbst über den Horizont zogen. Nur ein paar Meter vor ihm schon die nächste Angriffswelle, welche sich immer weniger Verteidigern gegenüber sah. Zu allem Übel noch ein Lich, einer dessen eisige Stimme einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und die ohnehin schon demoralisierten Kreuzzügler zur Aufgabe bewegen wollte. "Gebt auf! Seht in das Antlitz eures eigenen Untergangs! Niemand kann sich der Macht der Geißel widersetzen! Gebt auf und werdet wiedergeboren!" "NIEMALS!" Schrie Iskarien dem frostigem Lich entgegen, das Schwert hoch erhoben, seine Schritte schneller und schneller über den Boden schallen lassend, dem Feind und dem Tod entgegen. Hinter ihm die Männer und Frauen Lordaerons. Ohne Furcht und ohne jede Hoffnung, ihm folgend, ohne zu Zögern. "Looooordaaaeron!" Ertönte es noch einmal, ehe der graue Schleier des Todes, sich über den Scharlachroten Morgen legte und seine Dämmerung erstickte. Schweißgebadet erwachte der ehemalige Lordpaladin des Kreuzzugs in seiner Kammer, die Kleidung bis zur letzten Faser durchgeschwitzt. Das Pulsieren in seinen Adern und der bebende Schmerz in seinen nach Luft ringenden Lungen war kaum zu ertragen. "Ein...Ein Traum..." Hechelte er fast heraus, bevor er die Kerze seines Nachtisches anzündete und den Blick eine Weile zum Fenster richtete, welches ihm einen nächtlichen Ausblick in das friedlich schlafende Stormwind verschaffte. "Idioten...Wem sie wohl ihren Frieden verdanken." Brummte Iskarien noch kurz und stieg in seine Stiefel. Zwergenmut (Tribute to Girmgold and all Dwarfs) "Volltreffer!" Bellte Barad und legte sogleich zum nächsten Schuss an. Die rauchende Donnerbüchse hatte soeben einen Nekromanten von der Last seines Kopfes befreit, als bereits die nächste eiserne Kanonenkugel des 112. Dampfpanzerregiments, der Eisenharten, jaulend in einem Haufen Untoter Skelletmagier verschwand und jene unheiligen Auferstandenen in Tausende Teile zerlegte. "Standhalten Brüder!" Ertönte es von weit hinten aus den Reihen der schweren Infanterie, die sich mit Schild und Klinge durch die feindlichen Horden schlachtete. Auch Girmgold schwang dort seinen beschwerten Kriegshammer. Ein Zwerg wie er im Buche steht, Stolz, unbeugsam und mutig. Wie nahezu alle seines Volkes. Und bei den Bronzebeards...Genau das würde er jetzt sein! "Fleiiiischwaaaaagen im Aaaanmarsch!" Rief einer der Schützen, viel zu spät, als er bereits von den blutigen Ketten des angekündigten Ungetüms zermalmt wurde. Nur wenige Augenblicke später zogen die fauligen Begleiter des Belagerungsgeräts, den zetrümmerten Leichnam des Zwergen hervor und beluden sogleich ihr Geschütz damit. "DAS IST BLASPHEMIE!" Fauchte Girmgold, zornig, den Bart mit seinem in der Wut heraugespieenem Sabber benetztend. Mit einem Klacken schlug Barads Feuerstein auf das Zündschluss seiner Waffe. Tödlich getroffen brach der Akolyt des Fleischwagens zusammen. "JETZT BRÜDER! ATTACKE!" Rief der Captain, ehe er vorwärts stürmte und mit einem weitem Sprung nach vorne der Monstrosität seinen Schild in den Leib rammte. "Girmgold! Zu mir Kamerad!" Erklang es in des Zwergen Ohr. Ein Schlag mit seinem wuchtigem Kriegshammer erfolgte auf den Schädel des Ghuls, welcher nur zu leicht unter der Kraft des kampgestählten Girmgold brach. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wendete sich der in schwere Platten gerüstete Krieger zu seinem Kameraden um. Nur um zu sehen wie sich die Monstrosität über das erschrockene Gesicht seines Freundes beugte und ihn mit einem Grunzen verschlang. "Baaaraaaad!" Längst zu spät. Verdammt! Das war nicht wofür sie damals gestorben warn. "Verflucht sollen sie sein! Verflucht solln sie alle sein!" Brummte Girmgold über den Bug des Schiffes hinweg. Noch immer Gedanken an vergangene Tage und alte Zeiten. An Zeiten, in denen das Volk von Khaz Modan tapfer und ehrenhaft den Menschen Lordaerons zur Hilfe eilte. Wie es seine Pflicht der Allianz gegenüber und die Pflicht der Ehre willen immer wieder erfüllte. Nur um mit anzusehen wie die Geißel ein Land nach dem anderem verschluckte, ein Volk vernichtete und die große Allianz in Korruption versank. Nur um mitzuerleben wie das ein einst so bedeutsame Volk der Zwerge langsam aber sicher an Kraft verlor. Doch nicht heute! "Nein! Heute nicht!" Murmelte er. Heute würden sie kämpfen. Heute würden sie Zwerge sein. Wie ihre Ahnen, wie die alten Thanen und Könige vor langer Zeit! Als der Widerhall der Titanen noch deutlich zu vernehmen war. Zu Zeiten als die Nation und das Volk der Berge noch größer und mächtiger war! "JA! HEUTE UND FÜR ALLE ZEIT!" Noch einmal würden sie Zwerge sein ! Ein vielleicht letzte große Schlacht fechten für Frieden und Ruhm. Für die Freihheit und das Licht! Hier und jetzt würde er Zwerg sein! "Jawoll! Für Khaz Modan und für dat Licht!" Schrie er in die Weite hinaus und packte seine Waffe.